


Another Game

by TheYoungDragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys Is His Own Warning, And she knows it!, Ashara is the hottest of 'em all, Canon Divergence - Tourney at Harrenhal, Cersei is an eternal bitch, Dany is betrothed to Robert, F/M, Gen, It's kinda a mixture Jon+Daenerys and Rhaegar+Lyanna, Jon Stark is the trueborn son of Rickard and Lyarra, Jon is betrothed to Barbrey Ryswell, Ned and Ashara are adorable together, Rhaegar was born as a girl, Sorry no Tyrion Lannister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoungDragon/pseuds/TheYoungDragon
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen, the first child and heiress of the King Aerys II Targaryen struggles with the madness of her father and the antics of the lords of westeros. Dangling between politics and prophecy, family and duty, Will the crown princess be able to keep herself sane or succumb to the Targaryen madness?Will she be able to stop Westeros from slipping into rebellion or will love make a fool of her?OrAn A.U. in which a princess is born instead of a prince and instead of a beautiful she wolf from the north comes a handsome wolf.





	Another Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is an idea that has been lurking in my mind for a few weeks now. Dany is born in place of Rhaegar and Jon is born in place of Lyanna, so it's kind of a role reversal in Robert's Rebellion.
> 
> So I am writing the tourney at harrenhal which takes place in 281 A.C. (if I have my facts right)
> 
> At this point,  
> Daenerys Targaryen - 20 years  
> Jon Stark - 18 years  
> Robert Baratheon - 18 years  
> Eddard Stark - 17 years  
> Ashara Dayne - 19 years  
> Arthur Dayne - 22 years  
> Brandon Stark - 20 years  
> Benjen Stark - 14 years  
> Catelyn Tully - 17 years  
> Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister - 15 years  
> Elia Martell - 23 years  
> Oberyn Martell - 25 years.
> 
>  
> 
> Ned and Robert have been fostered at the Eyrie together so they are BFF. And Robert is betrothed to the crown princess. Also Robert's parents are alive as they didn't have to seek out a bride for Rhaegar.
> 
> PS: I have shifted Rhae's birth year from 259 to 261, my sorry heart couldn't have poor child Rhaella pregnant at 13.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

**CROWN PRINCESS DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

The winter wind whistled in her ears as Dany's silver chased it down the king's road. The dried leaves of the winter trees crunched beneath her as her mare dashed on the wide King's road, the dazzling sunlight making patterns on her through the canopy of trees overhead. She could hear her royal retinue far behind her but Asha was not much behind, her laughter distictive through the chirps of birds and the howling of the winds.  Nobody in the royal court could match Dany in the art of horse riding, she had been atop her silver since when she received her on her ninth nameday.

 _"The princess is a long lost centaur"_ Ser Oswell had once proclaimed she recalled fondly. Half horse she might be but the other half is a dragon, has to be a _dragon_.

The road took a sudden turn. Her breath hitched, she hadn't seen a sight more beautiful. She clicked her tongue lightly to stop her mare on the ridge of the hill for  Asha and Arthur to catch up.

The hilltop provided a breath-taking view of the God's eye next to the formidable castle of Harrenhal. The mysterious isle of faces like a spec on the vast lake.

 _It would be an excellent spot for the summer palace of House Targaryen she thought_.

She would name the palace _Summerhall_ after the place she was born, she smiled.

The princess was born in grief, people did not fail to remind her. Most of her House had burned along with Summerhall. King Aegon V must have viewed himself as _'The Prince that Was Promised'_ she mused.

He had tried to bring back dragons, if she was correct they had planned to sacrifice some smallfolk for a blood magic ritual. Fire and Blood, indeed. It did not work though and along with the smallfolk so did the Targaryens burn and Summerhall as well.

Did dragons even exist? a voice asked inside her. She had seen Balerion's skull behind the Iron Throne. Still it was difficult to imagine the magnificient skulls along with huge reptilian bodies, flames dripping from their mouths in flesh and blood. Well if the long night could exist then so did dragons, another voice answered in her mind.

Grand Uncle Aemon, maester at the wall, had told her about the long night in his previous letter. A terrible era eons ago during which generations of people did not even have sunlight. Vile, terrible things prowled the woods of Westeros. Dead things, beings made up of ice and old magic.

He told her that the long night was coming again. He had felt the changes.

 _We need to be prepared, child_.

She recalled his last letter to her.

_Aegon conquered this land because he knew only we, the true sons of Valyria can bring forth the fire to meet the enemy's ice. Only our pristine magic shall be able to sustain what lies beyond the realms of men._

_But we have lost our greatest asset, my sweet princess. Bring them back, bring them back and only then shall Westeros survive. Unite the lands under your name, your father's tyranny has lasted too long, child. You have to do this, you are the one who was born midst salt and smoke. You are the one to wake dragons from stone. You are the princess that was promised. . . ._

She shivered at the thought of dead things prowling the very woods in which she stood. She had to save this continent before it devoured itself. Her father was no help in the matter, he was falling and failing and there was nothing she could do about it. The _Targaryen madness_ was defined perfectly by him.

Aemon had also informed her how desperately Aegon the fifth had wanted to abolish the incestuous marriages her family practiced. His children had married for love leaving the realm on the verge of rebellion.

_Love, she scoffed. There was no time for that! You are betrothed Daenerys griefborn!_

_Such a stupid thing, love, so many people had died for those stupid youths to be together. She would never be foolish enough to fall in the trap of such a stupid thing._

She agreed with him on abolishing incest though. Anyone would if they have a father such as hers. Her Queen mother covered her wounds well and her lovely smile never failed to fool anyone.

 _Anyone but Dany_ , the queen found solace only in her daughter's arms. The miscarriages and the sickly babes had broken whatever her father had left in her. Her mother had been the worst victim of the King's madness. She had seen her body once, after her father was done with her. He had left her neck and face but leaving those parts . . . . .

She hadn't ever felt so helpless. She was the crown princess of the realm yet nothing could be done for her mother. She was the princess that was promised, she had to save all of the realms, how could she hope to do that if she couldn't even help her mother?

Dany had resolved that very day that there would be no more incestuous marriages in the Targaryen Dynasty once she became Queen. There would be no more Aerys' spoiling the name of her house. Her infant brother, Viserys, was four years old still the boy had shown her _hints_ of what he was going to become.

The birth of Viserys had changed the lords immensely. The royal court which previously used to swarm with fools thinking they could win her favour and be the future King of the Seven Kingdoms, she and Ashara had sent each of them running with their tale between their legs. Well the lords had been replaced by ladies trying to win Vis' favour.

 _"The princess is so rogue she could meet with accidents anyday."_ Lady Cersei had once japed among her flock of hens.

_That Bitch._

She was nothing like her twin Ser Jaime, they were to be betrothed once, she recalled. When her father was just odd not outright mad. But after Duskendale her father had lashed out at Lord Tywin during one of his outbursts. The hand had his household gathered and had left the capital on the next morrow itself. And so did any chances of marrying the golden knight. They hadn't been close though they were fast friends. She had known him as long as she had known Ashara. They had got lessons on sword fighting together from none other than Ser Barristan the Bold. She had even bested Jaime a few times.

Lord Tywin had brought him with him  
when he had assumed the position of hand of the king. He had hoped that the griefborn might fall in love with his golden haired prince. But love was something beyond her, she knew that. Her gallant betrothed Robert Baratheon had proclaimed in court that he loved her with all his heart.

_Didn't stop him from rutting into the nearest serving girl just five minutes later._

Robert Baratheon's brain knew only how to fight and fuck _and drink obviously._ What a great king he was about to be, she snorted.

"Snorting alone, griefborn. Gone mad already my princess? Asha asked in a sardonic tone.

"Was just swooning on my husband to be." she replied in the same voice as hers.

A face similar as hers came in front of her, the same heart shaped face, same violet eyes and soft features. When she was younger she was convinced that they were twins or sisters seperated in some tragedy. The only thing that they had different was hair, hers was midnight black while she had the signature targaryen silver. She recalled how they used to keep tyroshi hair wiggs with them and swap places. She remembered the extremely different way people treated her once she acted as Ashara. That needed to change as well. They were quite a pair, a nightmare for the servants in the Red Keep. Rebellious and Rogue was what Arthur called them. They often sneeked into the city along with Jaime and Ser Barristan. Sometimes they went to Flea Bottom to taste the famous gravel of Kings Landing or sometimes they acted as singers to sing to the crowd. She had been known as the Princess of the city or the Rogue Princess. And they never failed to keep up to their reputation when she had to relocate to Dragonstone.

"You do not need to marry him, if you do not want to Dany." she said climbing off her horse to stand beside her. She squeezed her right shoulder to offer warmth.

"A princess must do her duty to the realm, my dear. At least someone has to. . ." she said with just a hint of sadness.

Asha's violet eyes went soft then, she  
leaned forward to hug her. Dany played along but couldn't hold her laughter any longer. "Got you!" She squeeled.

Ashara made a horrified face as her beautiful features turned into an ugly scowl.

" You do not play these games with me, do you understand Daenerys griefborn!" she seethed and swatted her on her arm.

" _Aaarghhh_ " she moaned in a husky voice, deliberately. Many of the lords in her retinue turned their heads in their direction. The moan earned her another swat on her arm.  
" You are a princess remember? You should know better than to scream so obscenely in the vicinity of highborn lords. If the spider finds out, the court will gossip that you have taken me as a bed warmer!" Ashara said in a hushed tone.

" _Seven save us all,_ you two cannot even fucking act with propriety in front of the fucking royal retinue, can you? Arthur said atop his black Dornish steed his white cloak now a mess covered with brown mud.

"And you are a fucking knight of the fucking Kingsguard, do you not know Ser how fucking knights act in front of fucking highborn ladies? Dany scoffed using the curse deliberately. She couldn't be the Princess of Kings Landing without being a bit rough. She pictured the reaction of the ladies at court they would have been gravely scandalized. It added to her already uncontrollable fit of giggles.

Arthur dismissed that with a roll of his eyes while Dany and Ashara giggled. These two were the only bright spots in dany's shit life. She  would have already gone insane if not for them. Amidst prophecies and politics this pair of siblings had always been there for her. The only truth in her world of doubt. She couldn't thank them enough, it would never be enough.

"Oh come on! Stop spreading your eternal grief, griefborn!" Asha exclaimed. "We all know that you look extremely stunning when you brood but please do not spoil this moment." she said giving her a tight squeeze.

She took in all the warmth she could from her, she needed to take as much happiness as she could for the coming days were going to define the fate of this country.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was fine enough in the huge castle of Harrenhal. Her campaign with the lords of Westeros was to be justified as a farce of a tourney for celebrating the nameday of Lady Sheila Whent, Ser Oswell's niece. It was to be the most extravagant affair in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. Obviously the Whents lacked the funds to host such an event.

 

_They lacked the funds to mantain their own castle._

 

She had given them enough coin to continue this farce. If some amount of gold could prevent the upcoming war and save thousands of lives she would gladly give it. She looked over at Lady Sheila, the girl's happiness was evident on her face, Dany smiled at her. Even if she could earn such a priceless expression on someone's face she would organize thousands of such tourneys.

 

Dany was in a particularly happy mood this evening. She had had her first success after all. The houses sworn to Harrenhal and the nearby castles had sworn their allegiance to her today, though they were not enough she was happy for her first victory.

 

She wouldn't have to do this if the King would have listened to her.

_"Duskendale was just the taste of the dessert waiting for us my king. The stink of rebellion is evident all around the country."_

 

She had warned him. But he had cited it as an act of defiance and accused her that she was trying to usurp his throne. She had talked to Lord Tywin about the matter as well. He was ready to help her as long as Jaime would be the future King of Westeros. She had agreed to that, she knew Jaime, he was a decent man and not difficult to look at.

 

But her father had apparently heard some little birds singing about our negotiations. He had called Lord Tywin his dog, and further said he would never throw his beautiful dragon princess to some ugly dog's liiter. All  hope to have the allegiance of the Westerlands had been lost with that day. And she ended up being betrothed to her _gallant_ cousin, the handsome Robert Baratheon.

 

  
Her Violet gaze wandered around the hall to find him. It was not long before she spotted him in some hidden corner with a serving girl in his lap as he was usually found by her. This poor girl had his head between her big breasts. Robert was busy sucking at her obscenely huge teats. _Bess. . . . Bessie. . . . ._ He moaned.

 

  
_Ughhhhh!_

 

  
He disgusted her. He didn't have the brains to at least not do such things in front of her. The Spider had come to her once with a smirk on his face telling her about Robert's nocturnal activities, he also told her about his daughter in the Vale and A son in Kings Landing. She had sent him back disappointed with no sort of expression on her stoic face. Although Robert disgusted her he brought the strength of the Stormlands with him and she needed all the swords she could get.

  
The Spymaster was another thing entirely. She couldn't figure out what he was upto. The eunuch always teetered cheerfully in front of the Lords and Ladies. While the lords treated him as some sort of fool bought from the free cities to entertain them, the spider had spun his web around all of Westeros easily. He had even created a rift between the King and the Queen.

 

Viserys was not allowed to stay with his mother and Dany had to relocate to Dragonstone.

 

Though tensions were always high between father and daughter the seneschal's whispers in the King's ears had turned him even more paranoid. He had given life to the mad beast she had tried so hard to contain.

  
She tried to forget about Kings Landing and focus on her ministrations needed here. Thanks to Ashara, the meeting with the riverlords had gone quite smoothly. She always had a penchant for winning over pesky lords. It would not take long for the other lords to arrive. The Martells had already arrived, the Prince Oberyn and the Princess Elia of House Martell. The prince had his gaze fixed on her from the start of the feast. His deep eyes undressing her steadily as she sipped her wine. She looked at Ashara, a smirk on her face. She gave her a knowing look and arched an eyebrow at Oberyn. The Prince still didn't look away. He was bold.

  
_Winning over the Dornish could be fun._

  
Soon the Reach lords would arrive. Mace Tyrell and the Queen of thorns. There were whispers in court that the golden rose was sweltered with the Arbor Gold, she didn't care as far as she got their allegiance.

  
Lord Tywin had outright rejected her invitation so she had to reluctantly suffice with _Lady Cersei_ and her Lannister cousins. She was a pain in the arse. Always trying to dishonour Ashara in some way, she was jealous of Asha's relationship with her. She hoped that Ser Jaime attended too, she had to admit she missed him a bit, her training companion.

  
She asked Lord Whent for the list of knights taking part in the tourney. Many of them were from either the Riverlands or The Vale. Jon Arryn was going to be in attendance too. He was the deciding factor and a challenge for her. She hoped he would choose to at least side with Robert, who had been his ward.

  
That left the Northmen, _furry and animalistic_. As far as she knew the wild wolf, the lone wolf, the quite wolf and the wolf pup were to be in attendance. She remembered Brandon Stark from his visit to the capital years ago. Her father had recommended Lord Rickard to build a new wall of iron a hundred leagues ahead of the existing Ice wall, just one of his ludicrous plans. Brandon was cocky trying to impress every lady in the room. He seemed to be quite smitten by Ashara she remembered.

  
Traversing through the list her eyes stopped at

_Prince Lewyn Martell._

_Lord Commander Gerold Hightower._

_Ser Jonothon Darry._

_Ser Barristan Selmy._

_Ser Jaime Lannister_.

  
But that meant that. . . .

 

"All hail Aerys of House Targaryen, the second of his name, King of The Andals, The Rhoynar and The First men." the herald shouted as a litter of about a hundred knights entered the hall along with the knights of the Kingsguard and Varys teetering and smirking at her.

 

She stood up in shock her eyes met with Ashara's. She had the same shock in her eyes. She spotted the king, he was more hideous than she remembered him. Hair unkempt and long, nails like bones of an old person and eyes. . . _his eyes. . ._

 

Menacing violet eyes full of malice that caught her own in their trance. The beast had come back stronger than ever in him.

 

She steeled herself, she could not, _she would not_   _lose again._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me I haven't gone insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
